Yuzu Tanikawa
'Yuzu Tanikawa '''is a character from ''Devil Survivor. Appearances * Devil Survivor: Playable Character * Devil Survivor Overclocked: Playable Character * Devil Survivor (Manga) '' Design Yuzu has shoulder-length strawberry red hair with a floral bandana keeping her hair back. She also has red eyes. She wears a blue and white striped bra with a backlesss pink shirt with pink strings on the back and front and long pink strings on the bottom, a blue mini skirt, black thigh high socks and pink sandals. Personality Yuzu has a bubbly personality but can sometimes be uncertain about herself and her power at first. It is also implied that she doesn't believe in God and thinks it's all the angel's fault. Atsuro calls her "YooHoo" a name she doesn't much like. She is also caring and protective of her friends but can be an enemy if you choose to rule over the world. In the Drama CD, it is implied that she might have a feeling for the Protagonist. In the volume 1 omake of the manga adaptation, Yuzu's classmates also teased her about her affections toward Kazuya and encouraged her to pursue a relationship with him. In game, she shows irritation whenever other female characters are near him. Yuzu also acts embarrassed whenever Atsuro teases her about liking the Protagonist, or if you choose an answer implying romantic feelings towards her. Profile Devil Survivor Yuzu Tanikawa appears as one of the protagonist's best friends, and is on your initial party after the demon outbreak, along with Atsuro. She shows certain signs of affection for the main character, and she tries to be cheerful most of the time, although as the lockdown continues the attrition damage gets to her and she becomes emotionally drained. Before the outbreak she lived with her mother as an only child, her parents got divorced a year earlier but her mom is still miserable and their relationship became strained. Early Bad Ending Desperate Escape On Desperate Escape Route in the game is the Break the Blockade route, in which you defeat Remiel and the military, and break through along with Atsuro and Honda (and optionally, Midori and Keisuke); However this is a bad ending since thanks to this and a chain of events, the demon outbreak spreads through all of Japan, leaving Earth's future uncertain. King of Demons If you decide to go for King of Demons Route, she will leave your party permanently. Kingdom of Saints Yuzu decides to follow the protagonist in his quest to become Messiah. Silent Revolution Song of Hope Yuzu remains with the protagonist as they help Gin rid Tokyo of the demons. ''Devil Survivor Overclocked Man's Decision After escaping the lockdown, they find SDF vans near her house, and upon calling her mother learns she's being taken into custody. With the group branded as terrorists, Yuzu and the others return to the lockdown to clear their name by aiding the SDF Special Forces in cleaning up the demons. The King's Decision Yuzu's role varies based on the protagonist's decision. If the Overlord choose to kill people she will not rejoin the party, instead she and Midori join Metatron to attempt to defeat you in the final battle. If he decided not to kill anyone, she regrets leaving the Protagonist and brings Izuna to rescue the party from being lynched by a mob. This results in everyone in the lockdown aligning with the overlord and asks to rejoin the party. Hero Vs God Yuzu aids the Messiah in bringing order to the Yamanote Line. She frequently expresses shock at the angel's more extreme method of judgment. Later, she tries to help convince Naoya to repent as per Okuninushi's ultimatum, noting how he ultimately left the final choice to the Protagonist. Stats Yuzu has high magic, good agility, low strength and vitality. This makes her extremely useful later on in the game after the party acquires more powerful spells. However, due to her movement range being of 3, Midori and Mari are often better alternatives. At level 99, Yuzu has 23 strength, 40 magic, 23 vitality, and 30 agility. Gallery Trivia *In the Japanese version, Yuzu was called "Sodeko", lit. sleeve girl, by Atsuro due to the kanji "柚" (yu, "grapefruit") in her name, being similar in appearance to "袖" (sode, "sleeve"). Furthermore, the "ko" in "Sodeko" comes from the alternate, native pronunciation of the "子" (su, child) in "Yuzu". In the English version, this was replaced by Atsuro calling her "Yoohoo", a somewhat mispronunciation of Yuzu, or "Frou-frou" (German for 'female elder'), which rhymes with Yuzu. *Yuzu appears to be an atheist. During a conversation with Shoji in Kanda (4th Day), she reveals she doesn't believe in God and has never been a religious person at all, and actually believes Angels are the reason behind the demon outbreak and the Tokyo Lockdown. Category:Devil Survivor Characters Category:Devil Survivor Overclocked Characters Category:Devil Survivor Bosses Category:Human Race Category:Allies